Doc Robot
is an all-purpose robot from Mega Man 3 with a number of different attachments and devices on its body that can use the same abilities of other robots by switching its program data.The Reploid Research Lavatory: What's up, Doc? After defeating the eight Robot Masters, Mega Man faces a Doc Robot eight times when revisiting the stages of Needle Man, Gemini Man, Spark Man, and Shadow Man. On each battle, Doc Robot utilizes the program data of one of Dr. Wily's eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2. Strategy Since Doc Robot copies the ability and characteristics of one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2, its strategies are more powerful, more deadly versions of the patterns of those bosses. However the player should keep in mind that the Doc Robots have a larger hitbox than the original Robot Masters. Data General information Attack power, weakness, and stage locations for each Doc Robot. Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that each Doc Robot receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Stage enemies See the Mega Man 3 enemies from: *Needle Man *Gemini Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man Other media ''Captain N: The Game Master The Doc Robot is a small and thin doctor robot with glasses and beard that assists Dr. Wily (a literal "Doc" Robot). He only uses Metal Man's Metal Blades to attack, and was smashed by a giant pipe that he cut with one. [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] Doc Robot (designated as 'D'iverse 'O'perations 'C'ircuit Robot) is seen being constructed by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in issue 36. Dr. Light and, officially, Dr. Wily, see it as a way to test multiple Robot Master systems at once as an economic alternative to building a single specific Robot Master from scratch. Privately, however, Wily, unsurprisingly, views it as a trump card against Mega Man due to the failure of his individual Robot Masters and Copy Robot. Rock and Roll, when learning of the nature of the development, noted its use about being more dangerous than Mega Man, resulting in an argument between Wily and Rock. The Doc Robot is also given a brief mention in issue 38, where Dr. Wily privately remarked that he still has one ace up his sleeve, even if Mega Man managed to escape his trap in the mesa and even if he managed to take down all eight of the third generation of Robot Masters before Dr. Light interrupted. During this instance, the Doc Robot can also be seen obscured in shadow behind Wily. In issue 42, Break Man collects the I.C. chips and weapon data of the eight Mega Man 2 Robot Masters so that Doc Robot can use them against Mega Man. Wily is still working on him in issue 43, and is eventually fully activated in issue 44 despite a security lockdown, as a result of Break Man being cleared for access to Light Labs. Upon being completed by Wily and Break Man, the Doc Robot joins them in confronting Dr. Light and Roll, telling the doctor (with two voices) to not be troubled as they will be quick. In Issue 45, they proceeded to cause a blaze, and asked in multiple voices whether he should fan the flames that are already present, or blow more things up. After learning Mega Man had arrived, he demanded to let Mega Man come as they can handle him effortlessly. However, he was hit by Roll's broomstick, causing him to retaliate (although with some reluctance due to being a kid and a helper robot), hitting her with Air Shooter and then narrowly missing with Bubble Lead after Dr. Light pushed her out of the way. It is also explained that his multiple voices and his random attack patterns were a glitch as a side effect due to all the second-generation Robot Masters' IC chips being forcibly implanted into the Doc Robot's body, as the personalities of all eight were active within the robot, which was supposed to test only one chip at a time. Doc Robot later forcibly separated Dr. Light from Wily after the former attacked the latter after he was pushed past his limit, and proceeded to blow up the upper portion of Dr. Light's lab on Wily's orders. In the next issue, Doc Robot interrupted Dr. Wily's progress in achieving total synchronization with Gamma to inform him that Mega Man had arrived at Wily Castle, also notifying him that Mega Man most likely learned the location from Break Man, as the latter had leaked the access codes to Mega Man to have a final battle with him. After watching their battle for a while, Dr. Wily orders Doc Robot to prepare the defenses while he continues working on Gamma. After Mega Man defeats Copy Robot and tries to convince him to stop fighting, Doc Robot fires a Crash Bomb on the copy's back. Before exploding, the copy pushed Mega Man away to save him. Mega Man realizes that Doc Robot has Wily's first eight robots inside, and manages to defeat him by causing the robot to overload from its multiple personalities. In "his" final words, the Doc Robot asked Mega Man to have them rebuilt after he defeated Wily, which he promised to do before blasting off Doc Robot's head and copying the weapons it had employed against him. While in Doc Robot, each robot had a color in their speech balloon identifying who is speaking: *Air Man: Blue *Bubble Man: Green *Quick Man: Red *Crash Man: Orange *Flash Man: Yellow *Wood Man: Brown *Two or more at the same time: Black or multiple colors *Metal Man and Heat Man had no lines, unless they used the same color from other character. ''Mega Man Megamix Doc Robot has a cameo appearance as one of the robots fought by Mega Man in New Metropolis. In the manga ''Mega Man Gigamix, Doc Robots appears in the story Asteroid Blues, which is based on the events of Mega Man 3. They help Dr. Wily retrieve the Energy Crystal sample stored back on Earth. Gallery Doc_Robot_Standing.JPG|Doc Robot from Captain N: The Game Master. MM36DocRobot.jpg|Doc Robot in Archie Comics Mega Man issue 36. File:ArchieMM2Weapons.png|A defeated Doc Robot in Mega Man #47. DocRobotHitoshiAriga.jpg|Doc Robot concept by Hitoshi Ariga. MegamixBosses.jpg|Doc Robot cameo in Mega Man Megamix. GigamixDocRobot.png|Doc Robots in Mega Man Gigamix. Tumblr njc0nd8KZL1u87la8o2 1280.jpg|Concept art from Rockman Maniax MM3 Doc Robot concept.png|Doc Robot's Concept design Trivia *Doc Robot's Japanese name, "dokurobotto", is actually the combination of two words: "dokuro", (which means "skull") and "robotto" (which means "robot"). The name basically translates to "skull robot", which coincides with the motif of Dr. Wily building skull-based contraptions and robots; however, the joke was lost in translation and resulted in the name "Doc Robot". **As a result of this, in Captain N: The Game Master, Doc Robot appears as a helper robotic doctor with a humanoid appearance. **Though both interpretations hold different cultural interpretations, Doc Robot's basis is most similar to that of The Monster created by Doctor Frankenstein of the famous novel Frankenstein's Monster by Mary Shelley, as Doc Robot makes the use of other past Robot Master's busters and weapons. *The devices seen attached to Doc Robot at various places are what may be a buster on his right arm, a Quick Boomerang launcher on his left wrist, and a copy of Bubble Man's Bubble Lead and Crash Man's Crash Bomber module on his back. *Doc Robot is one of the few copy-characters in the Mega Man franchise who not only can copy and use the abilities/weapons/movesets of another, but does not change shape or color to the person they are mimicking while doing so. **In Mega Man 3, however, when Doc Robot copies Metal Man's moveset, the Metal Blades appear orange instead of its regular coloration. This was corrected only in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. *Doc Robot is the first Robot Master without a serial number to appear in a Mega Man-related cartoon. The second one is Dark Man 2. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Special Weapons Users Category:One hand Category:Archie Comics Classic characters